Demonio
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Los humanos son despreciables, los demonios malvados, pero exactamente, ¿En que punto se rompe la fina línea que les separa? Quizás Ciel conozca la respuesta. Spoilers de la Saga del Circo Manga . One shot.


_Dedicado cariñosamente a Koroshi-Death…se que prefieres al yaoi, pero no tengo preparado mi fic de ese género como para publicarlo y como amamos a Ciel quise hacer esto. Me gustaría hacer algo más por ti, pero al final la barrera territorial si es un gran impedimento, así que quizás esto sea todo lo que pueda hacer por el momento. _

**DEMONIO**

Cuando la servicial voz de Sebastián lo despertó esa mañana, Ciel no alcanzó a recordar en que momento de la noche se hubo dormido, había dado vueltas en la cama una y otra vez hasta que el sueño le había vencido, consideraba a su descanso breve y ligero, se sentía cansado…no quería levantarse, pero necesitaba ir a ese lugar, ver a esos niños y convencerse de que aquello no tenía nada que ver consigo, era su trabajo, nada más.

Intercambió un par de palabras con Sebastián, quién como todos los días le ayudo a vestirse, tomó rápidamente el desayuno y se dirigieron hasta la estación de trenes; la gente caminaba a su alrededor, las máquinas producían escandalosos ruidos y algún que otro mendigo les molestaba. Esa escena era real, pese a ello no sentía como si fuera parte de esta. Una niña llamo su atención, le ofreció una naranja, y su infantil voz los evocó los recuerdos de la noche anterior…esos niños, los niños que él había quemado deberían haber tenido aproximadamente la misma edad, culpa…esa palabra llego a su interior, controló el impulso de decirla en voz alta, pero por un instante le trastornó, dirigió una mirada repleta de arrogancia a la pequeña y le ordenó a Sebastián que comprará lo que les ofrecía, ni siquiera tenía interés en el producto, únicamente quería alejarse de ese lugar y de la pequeña.

Escuchó a Sebastián mencionar algo respecto a los asientos, respondió mecánicamente a sus comentarios hasta que la esperada pregunta llego y contestó tal y como lo había ensayado, los últimos dos días se había dicho a si mismo infinidad de veces que sus acciones desde un punto de vista objetivo podían considerarse correctas, esos niños simplemente no podían salvarse y había cumplido con su trabajo como el Perro de la Reina.

-En la Mansión Kelvin el único demonio que había ahí eras tú…y ese demonio es mío.- Concluyó intentando dar por cerrado el tema, es cierto que él sería el nuevo benefactor del Orfanato, pero no deseaba admitir que Sebastián tenía razón, estaba mostrando simpatía e incluso algo más…culpa, remordimiento, conciencia…

El viaje transcurrió sin incidentes, tuvieron que valerse de una carreta para llegar hasta el lugar, Ciel centró su atención en el paisaje y repasó el plan: vería a los niños desde una distancia prudente, se declararía como el nuevo Benefactor y se aseguraría que el dinero fuera administrado por las personas correctas, después simplemente se iría y ese caso podría darse por cerrado.

Siguió las indicaciones del anciano que hablaba como si desconociera el lugar, dejo atrás a Sebastián y subió la colina, el viento frío le golpeaba la cara y revolvía el cabello, estaba nervioso, tenía un mal presentimiento, no escuchaba las voces, quejas o risas típicas de un grupo de niños…en realidad, lo único que rompía el devastador silencio era el ruido de los insectos. Pronto llego y al presenciar aquella escena se sorprendió, ruinas…fue lo único que halló a su paso, paredes caídas, ventanas rotas, cimientos débiles y; recordó la desesperación de Jocker, la pasión y fuerza con que protegía ese lugar, los sacrificios que había hecho por esos niños y lo estúpido que habían sido tanto él, como su muerte.

Y sin saber porque, por primera vez en 3 años rió al pensar en los despreciables que podían llegar a ser los seres humanos.

-Repugnante, cruel, superficial. Incluso más demoniaco que los mismos demonios- Declaró en voz alta sin parar de reír, aquello era extraordinariamente divertido, ahora comprendía a Sebastián y su interés por los humanos, estos mataban por instinto, era parte de su esencia, tan natural como el amar para los hombres, pero aquellos que se hacían llamar humanos eran mucho peores, pensando sólo en si mismos, no les importaba quienes resultarán heridos y aferrándose a esperanzas ciegas que únicamente conducían hacia la destrucción. Se llevó las manos hasta el pecho y apretándoselo grito- ¡Yo soy un Ser Humano, Sebastián!- Es cierto, lo era, pero dentro de si sabía que no pertenecía a esas buenas personas cuyo vida tenía un objetivo o buscaban proteger a alguien, sino al grupo de seres malditos que no vivían más que para si mismos, centrándose en su propia persona y destruyendo a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

Y cuando el frío viento se llevó su lazo, observó la sonrisa maliciosa de Sebastián y supo que no había diferencia entre ambos, él, Ciel Phamtonhive, podía considerarse un demonio.

**FIN**

Un tanto rarito, ¿no? Este capi del manga me gusta mucho, y creo que cada quién puede tener su propia versión de el porque la reacción de Ciel, aquí he presentado la mía.

Críticas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias y demás serán bien recibidos.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
